2018 Kelly Cup playoffs
The 2018 Kelly Cup playoffs of the ECHL began in April 2018 following the conclusion of the 2017–18 ECHL regular season. The Kelly Cup was won by the Colorado Eagles, in their last season in the ECHL before joining the American Hockey League, in seven games over the regular season champions, the Florida Everblades. Playoff format At the end of the regular season the top four teams in each division qualifies for the 2018 Kelly Cup playoffs and be seeded one through four based on highest point total earned in the season. Then the first two rounds of the playoffs are held within the division with the first seed facing the fourth seed and the second seed facing the third. The division champions then play each other in a conference championship. The Kelly Cup finals pits the Eastern Conference champion against the Western Conference champion. All four rounds are a best-of-seven format. Playoff seeds After the regular season, 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. The Florida Everblades were the first team to qualify during the regular season on February 28. The Everblades were the Eastern Conference regular season champions and clinched the Brabham Cup with the best record in the ECHL on April 5. The Toledo Walleye earned the top seed in the Western Conference. Final seeds Eastern Conference North Division #Adirondack Thunder – Division champions, 89 pts #Manchester Monarchs – 88 pts #Reading Royals – 87 pts #Worcester Railers – 82 pts South Division #Florida Everblades – Brabham Cup winners, division champions, 112 pts #South Carolina Stingrays – 104 pts #Orlando Solar Bears – 75 pts #Atlanta Gladiators – 69 pts Western Conference Central Division #Toledo Walleye – Division champions, 105 pts #Fort Wayne Komets – 98 pts #Cincinnati Cyclones – 81 pts #Indy Fuel – 78 pts Mountain Division #Colorado Eagles – Division champions, 102 pts #Idaho Steelheads – 96 pts #Allen Americans – 78 pts #Wichita Thunder – 76 pts Playoff bracket Division semifinals North Division (1) Adirondack Thunder vs. (4) Worcester Railers (2) Manchester Monarchs vs. (3) Reading Royals South Division (1) Florida Everblades vs. (4) Atlanta Gladiators (2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (3) Orlando Solar Bears Central Division (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (4) Indy Fuel (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (3) Cincinnati Cyclones Mountain Division (1) Colorado Eagles vs. (4) Wichita Thunder (2) Idaho Steelheads vs. (3) Allen Americans Division finals North Division (N1) Adirondack Thunder vs. (N2) Manchester Monarchs South Division (S1) Florida Everblades vs. (S3) Orlando Solar Bears Central Division (C1) Toledo Walleye vs. (C2) Fort Wayne Komets Mountain Division (M1) Colorado Eagles vs. (M2) Idaho Steelheads Conference finals Eastern Conference (S1) Florida Everblades vs. (N1) Adirondack Thunder Western Conference (M1) Colorado Eagles vs. (C2) Fort Wayne Komets Kelly Cup finals (S1) Florida Everblades vs. (M1) Colorado Eagles Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage, with at least 240 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. ''GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) See also * 2017–18 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons References External links *ECHL website Category:ECHL seasons